Kami's Gamer
by SpaceKatss
Summary: Kami gets fed up on how the leaf village is treating naruto, so she decides to intervene before it's too late by giving him gamer powers. Will be a crossover between naruto/fairy tail and maybe bleach and naruto will be a vampire, and naruto will be stronger, smarter and eventually godlike naruto


In the pure world Kami sits upon her throne in anger, she just got done watching the people of the leaf village doing another fox hunt to Naruto! Kami says, "What am I going to do?" I can't interfere with the mortal realm or I'll break my own rules. Grrr, then she pauses and remembers a soul that came about five hundred years ago. He was the strongest human of his time because Gaia gave him a power that changed his life into a game. At first, she thought Gaia went insane, giving this gamer power to him, because she thought it sounded stupid, she was proven wrong. Then She thinks, oh that's it, I'll give him that gamer power, but I will improve it, so it's at the point of perfection. So the next 10 years went by, but only 1 minute passed in the element nations, she worked and then finally it was done. Yes, I have perfected it, this will make him the strongest man in that village, no, this will make him the strongest in that world hahaha now all I have to do is give it to him!

* * *

we see Naruto walking into his apartment that his Jiji (aka the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi) bought for him after he found out he was kick out of the orphanage at age 4 and had been living on the street while he was in Suna for peace talks, he was livid when he found out and executed the headmistress of the orphanage for her crime. As he walked to his bed you could see stab wounds, bruises, burn marks and blood everywhere on Naruto body. He walks to his bed, and drops like a sack, and his last thought was that he would never have to go through that ever again before blacking out then in a flash of light Kami stand there with a sad look, and said don't worry you won't have to after I give you this power, but first there someone I need to speak with she flips him over and pulls his shirt up and touch the seal on his stomach and closes her eyes and when she opens her eyes she in front of a gate she then floats up and says Kurama! waking up as soon as she said that a giant 9 tail fox wakes up and stands up to see who called him by his name when he sees who did, he goes eyes widen before regaining composure and says, Kami what Are you doing here? I'm here to tell you I've had enough of those foolish mortals and what they have done to Naruto the child of prophecy the one that was supposed to bring peace to the world, so I've decided to give him a boost, by giving him an improved version of the gamer power Gaia gave that human five hundred years ago She says, and Kurama looks stunned and is thinking I can't believe what I'm hearing this could put his Jinchūriki as the strongest ninja of his time Kurama breaks out of his thoughts when Kami says, and I don't want you meddling with it, while it's bounding with him or I'll make you suffer a fate far worst then death! Kurama looks ecstatic and said, And why would I do that this could make him the strongest Jinchūriki to ever live! I can rub it in the faces of my brothers and sister for next couple hundred years and then 9 tail fox starts to laugh a little evilly, muahahaha Kurama and kami looks with a sweet drops at his response and said ok and she disappears and then she was in the real world, and she was looking down at the sleeping Naruto and strokes his face and said, my sweet Naruto I give you this power so that you can do whatever you like, but never forget no what you choice is, I will always love you and was about to say something but when she passed his cheek he purred and she look shocked before saying kawaii! Kami then takes a sec to recomposes herself and then she brought out a glowing ball that floats out of her hand and entered his body.

* * *

kami thinks, now then when he wakes his life will begin anew and then in a flash, she was gone.

* * *

naruto starts to wake up and hears a ding he open his eyes to see a blue screen pop up and says (you have slept in your bed you hp and cp are at 100%)... WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT! After a few minutes to calm himself. he looks up and rubs his eyes it's still there then he slaps himself, oww ok not a dream so ok umm so this looks one of those games, if it is real and then another screen pop up and said for thinking of an intelligent response you gain 1 intelligence... umm cool so if this is like a game there should be a status bar then a screen pop up

* * *

(do you want to start the game yes or no?)Naruto thinks to himself umm why not as shrugged and says

Ummm yes ding another screen popped up

pick your race

(pureblood vampire)(immortal)(ability to turn humans into vampires but they won't be pureblood)

(But unlike non pure-bloode vampire you will be able to walk in the sunlight and you won't crave blood you can still drink it but won't need it to live plus when you drink somebody's blood you get there memory's and experiences meaning there knowledge(So Jutsu, Genjutsu, etc and etc+you can steal bloodlines by drinking their blood)+ enhanced strength, speed, sight, reflects, hearing + unlike non pureblood vampire you can't be killed no matter what, but if you were a non pure-blooded vampire they can die of beheading or destroying their heart or ripping out there heart or stacking it or burning them alive)

* * *

(pure-blooded werewolf)(lifespan 200 to 300 years)(wolfsbane in small doses will take all there enhancements essential making you human)

(but unlike like non pureblood werewolf's you will be able to turn at will, when you are in wolf form your strength and, speed, etc, etc. will triple but when you not you will have the same enhancements as a vampire, but whoever you turn can only change during the full moon. Werewolf's do not have immortal they can be killed, no matter if you're a pureblood or not, purebloods can be killed by beheading and ripping out their hearts but can't be killed by wolfsbane or silver, unlike non-purebloods, they will be killed by heavy doses of wolfsbane and silver)

* * *

(human)(lifespan 75 100 years)(no enhancements)

(nothing special)

chose one

* * *

...

this...is...AMAZING...if it real witch I'm not 100% sure it is...So I pick a vampire and then in a flash of light, he was in the worst pain he had ever felt in his life... 1 hour passed and then he died.

* * *

4 hours later he wakes up..and then a screen pop and said

* * *

CONGRATULATIONS! you are a pureblood vampire. For the next few minutes he was in a state of shock then he fills 2 long teeth in his mouth and then he runs to a mirror and opens his mouth and see 2 fangs in his mouth andnaruto said..thinks to himself this, was no game, no this was his life it was the game and now he's was an immortal vampire! Then a massive grin appeared on his face and he said oh they're never going to hurt me again! As he thinks about the villagers, and then he laughs. But he stops when he hears a ding ( your now immortal but you will stop aging when you hit your prime) and he thinks, umm cool then another screen popped up and said

* * *

(pick your magic you can pick 3 types of magic but be warned the 3 you pick will be your elements infinite meaning when you start learning Jutsu you will be able to use those elements, so say you pick lightning magic you'll have a lightning infinite, etc and etc)

...OMG... . .amazing Naruto said as another screen pop up and said

(do you wish to pick your magic now or later yes or no)

and Naruto thinks oh heck yes.

(pick your 3 Magic's)

god slayer magic

dragon slayer magic

devil slayer magic

crush magic

light magic

darkness magic

maker magic

Requip magic

* * *

Umm what's god slayer magic thena screen pop up and said

* * *

It is a form of Ancient Spell in which the caster is able to attain the abilities of a "God", using a specific element as their type. The certain elemental type of God Slayer Magic can be conjured from the caster's body and be used for various purposes, mainly in combat.

ok, what are the types of god slayer magic? Screen pop up

sky, lightning and fire god slayer

ok, I pick lightning. Then in a flash of light that lasts a few seconds a screen pop up and said

CONGRATULATIONS! your now a lightning god pick another type! then a screen pops up

dragon slayer magic

devil slayer magic

crush magic

light magic

darkness magic

maker magic

Requip magic

* * *

whats dragon slayer magic then a screen popped and said

* * *

Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective elements, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles.A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects or hindrance of their own element, even if it is reflected back at them with greater power, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements into one inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities. Dragon Slayer Magic is the only way to kill or even hurt Dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic.

* * *

...Naruto's eyes were wide open after reading that. Oh hell ya. What are the types a screen pop up and said

(Fire, earth, wind, and water)

Ok I pick fire dragon slayer magic

in a flash of light that lasted a few seconds as soon as it disappeared a screen pop up, it said

CONGRATULATIONs! Your now a fire dragon slayer now pick one more magic and then a screen pops up and said

devil slayer magic

crush magic

light magic

darkness magic

maker magic

Requip magic

* * *

Ok what's devil slayer magic

This form of Magic allows its users to use a specific element to slay also lets the user eat their respective element to replenish strength and become immune to its effects like other types of Slayers. It has also been suggested that Devil Slayer Magic is a very fickle Magic, and that learning it too quickly and making use of its properties in rapid succession can have adverse effects on the user, causing them to "demonize"becoming afflicted with black markings that spread across their entire body, covering up to nearly half of the user as well as changing the color of the eye on the afflicted side of their body at it's peak, although those who master this Magic are able to summon these markings at will, allowing them to become immune (to a limited degree) to the effects of Curses, including the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori, which is supposed to completely annihilate whatever it touches. It has been specifically mentioned that the souls of those who hunt Demons start to become "tainted", leading the users of this Magic to progressively lose their sanity which can invite them to make irrational decisions. This Magic also allows its users to obtain information about a Demon by just observing it for a second.A Devil Slayer can also take on a "Demon Form", however, this has never been shown.

* * *

umm ok what are the types and a screen pop up and said

* * *

sky/wind devil slayers magic

* * *

umm ok, I pick sky devil slayer magic than in a flash of light and a few seconds later a screen pop up and said CONGRATULATIONS your now a devil slayer magic!

and then Naruto said cool and thinks status and a screen pop up and said

* * *

name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

race:(Pure blooded vampire)(God slayer)(dragon slayer)(devil slayer magic)

Job:(The Gamer)(Jinchūriki of the nine tail fox)

status:(orphan)

age:6

level:3 next lvl 100/1000

chakra: 10000

chakra control:0%

mana:1500+1000+1000+ 1000= 4500

power:5=100

Hp:100=100

agility:8=100

Intelligence:3

wisdom:3

luck:5

status points 15

skills gamer mind(max) think calmly

gamer body(max) turns your life into a game

time vault It moves differently there 4 years there is 1 year in the outside 1

id create creates a parallel world with 1 zombies (can use the time vault together)

id escape exit the parallel world

'description 3'11, blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks. he houses the strongest Biju in the seal on his stomach.

son of kushina Uzumaki aka red death and Minato namikaze (aka the fourth Hokage)

* * *

...my father was the fourth Hokage. But that means Jiji lied about not knowing who my parents were

and what's this it says I'm the Jinchūriki of the nine tail fox and Naruto thinks ohhh so that why everyone call me a demon fox behind my back so that means,wait that means Jiji just want me for the nine tails he want me loyal so I can be a weapon for him and then Naruto thinks back to when he was going to leave the village to another and I always thought it was a conscience That I meet the Hokage the same day I was planning on leaving...Naruto then says in anger fine I'm going to Stay but only to I'm powerful enough where I can survive outside this village from anyone from the leaf to the other villages! naruto says to himself with as much conviction as he could muster. Unknown to him in his seal Kurama is watching through his memories and said umm this is going to be quilt interesting Kurama thinks to himself and then laughs and says oh I'm going to love being in this host but thinks of for now...

* * *

author note's

I must Apologize in advance see this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction so I'm sorry.

But this is going to be a naruto, fairy tail, and maybe bleach


End file.
